Regis K. Landegre vs Shark
The first battle occurs when Regis and Seira chance upon M-21 and the DA-5 members. The second battle occurs when Regis takes over M-21's fight against Shark. First Encounter Prologue M-21 is walking home when he meets Shark and Hammer. Incidentally, Regis and Seira arrive as they are walking towards Frankenstein's house as well. M-21 silently pleads that they just walk past them, worrying that they may not be powerful enough to take on the DA-5 members. However, Regis talks to him so Shark realizes that they know each other. He thinks that the kids are potential witnesses and asks M-21 if he should eliminate them. After hearing this, Regis looks back and asks who will eliminate who. Shark realizes that Regis and Seira aren't ordinary kids and asks M-21. M-21 confirms that they are Nobles. Shark laughs loudly upon hearing this and boasts of meeting "nobles" who just ended up pleading for their lives. Regis smirks and claims that it sounded like they had met a bunch of impostors, saying that real nobles would never lose to the likes of them. The young noble then insults their appearance, which successfully provokes Shark. Battle Summary Shark attacks Regis but the noble easily snaps his knives and shatters them. Shark continues to attack and the impact causes a cloud of dust to form. When it clears, Regis is nowhere to be seen but a huge 'X' is marked on the ground. Regis attacks from above but Shark avoids his attack. The punch lands on the ground with an even greater impact than Shark's attack. M-21 and Shark are both amazed by the young noble's power. The fighters are about to clash head on when Krantz suddenly appears between them which ends their battle. Aftermath Krantz reprimands Shark for engaging in battle without permission and tells M-21 to come with the DA-5. Regis then states that they cannot take anyone without his permission which gets Krantz's attention. He asks M-21 whether the nobles have anything to do with the mission which they think M-21 is assigned on. M-21 wonders what he is talking about but keeps quiet and decides to cooperate with them. Regis, on the other hand, becomes enraged upon hearing that M-21 is on a mission and thinks that they (Regis and Seira) were fooled by him. Second Encounter Prologue When the DA-5 capture the children, M-21 steps up to save them from Shark and he uses up all his energy to fight but he loses his transformation in the end. Shark attacks in the direction of the children. M-21 is able to block it by standing in front of the children and receiving the attack himself. As M-21 falls on his knees, Regis stands up, having already recovered from his injuries. He apologizes to M-21 for taking his time to recover and takes over the battle. Battle Summary Shark takes his D to enhance his strength to face Regis but even after he transforms, he cannot match Regis' speed. Regis leaps, simultaneously throwing multiple punches which force Shark down to the floor. Shark is surprised that he cannot even see Regis' movements. He manages to dodge another attack but as he looks up, Regis is already in front of him aiming another punch. Shark tries to block the punch with his knives but they are easily destroyed and Shark is sent flying across the room. Shark kneels and coughs up blood, clearly unable to take any more of the Noble's attacks. Regis comes forward and grabs Shark by the throat, preparing to finish his opponent. However, Krantz grabs hold of Regis' wrist and intervenes. Aftermath Krantz tells Shark to get out of his way and takes over fighting Regis. Image Gallery First Encounter Shark's first attack.png|Shark attacks first. Shattered knives.png|Regis easily catches Shark's knives and shatters them. Regis just standing.png|Regis unfazed while Shark attacks. X-mark.png|Shark slices the ground with Regis nowhere to be seen. Regis attacks from above.png|Regis attacks from above. Smashed ground.png|Shark evades just as Regis makes his attack. RS114.png Chapter 114.png|Krantz appears just as Regis and Shark are about to clash. Second Encounter Shark takes D.png|Shark takes the D pill. Shark transforms.png|Shark transforms. Regis pummels Shark.png|Regis pummels Shark. Shark overpowered.png|Regis attacks Shark. shark thrown.png|Shark is thrown back by Regis' attack. Shark falls.png|Shark falls on his knees. Shark throws up.png|Shark coughs up blood. Shark - about to be killed.png|Shark at Regis' mercy. Regis about to kill Shark.png|Regis about to finish off Shark.